Never piss off someone who could hit back
by Zinae
Summary: Irgendwie hatte Harry nicht erwartet, dass die neue Nachbarin im Ligusterweg dermaßen... Unmöglich war. Er hatte aber auch nicht erwartet, dass sie ein Fall für die Klapse erster Klasse war und sich Psychologin schimpfte. Nun, er hatte Schlimmeres erlebt.
1. Chapter 1

„Daegal."

„Freya, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Sie lachte, „Als wüsstest du es nicht selbst."

„Es könnte sein, dass wir uns irren.", der alte Mann wandte sich von dem alten Wandbild ab und der Frau zu, „Wir könnten die Zeichen falsch gelesen haben."

„Wir alle? Ich habe Nachrichten an die anderen Clane verschickt. Sie alle haben gleich geantwortet. Wenn auch widerwillig. Ich muss sagen, ich mag das Gebot, nie zu lügen, immer mehr.", Bitterkeit durchzog ihre Stimme, „Auf jeden Fall können wir uns nicht alle irren. Die Götter haben beschlossen, dass wir unsere Tore öffnen müssen. Ich weiß, dass ihr es nicht mögt, aber wenn wir es nicht tun... Wir könnten aussterben."

Es gab auch so schon kaum noch ihresgleichen, die Kinder bekommen konnten...

„Das ist nicht unser Krieg."

„Aber auch nicht der des Jungen. Und doch wurde er hineingezogen. Es ist nicht fair. Daegal, bitte."

„Bitte was?"

„Lass mich ihn treffen. Ich werde beurteilen, ob es sich lohnt, dass wir uns in den Krieg einmischen und ob der Junge es wirklich wert ist. Lass mich ihn begleiten. Trainieren. Er ist immerhin das Kind seiner Mutter. Und sie habt ihr davonrennen lassen. Wollt ihr diesen Fehler wirklich wiederholen?", sie wusste, dass dieser Angriff sie auf dünnes Eis brachte, aber scheinbar blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, „Unser Blut wird dünner. Unser Volk schwindet. Bald werden wir verschwinden und wer soll dann das Gleichgewicht aufrechterhalten? Sie? Die Zauberer? Die _Menschen_? Die Kreaturen werden ausgelöscht, die Schamanen ziehen sich genauso zurück wie wir und Ihr, so langlebig Ihr auch seid, seid auch nicht unsterblich. Nicht einmal ein Magus lebt ewig. Und Sie sind der letzte. Wenn Sie nicht gepatzt hätten, hätten wir schon seit Jahren zwei weitere gehabt. Also?"

„Du lässt nie locker, Kind, nicht wahr?"

„Ich hatte den besten Lehrer. Daegal. Darf ich?"

„Du darfst uns nicht offenbaren. Du mischt dich nur ein, wenn es bitter notwendig ist. Benutze unmagische mittel, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen und bitte, lass dich nicht erwischen, Freya. Du bist eine Kandidatin auf den Titel. Meine Schülerin und Tochter in Allem, bis auf das Blut."

Sie lächelte und verneigte sich, „Wie Ihr wünscht, Magus Daegal."

Sooo, meine erste Story hier und vorerst auf deutsch, weil ich nicht glaube, dass meine Geduld fürs Übersetzen reicht.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie betrachtete den Ligusterweg mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und morbider Neugier.

Der Weg war dermaßen sauber, dass sie sich fragte, ob man ihn auch gleich desinfiziert hatte und wenn sie sich die Büsche so ansah, dann fragte sie sich, wer überhaupt in diesem Albtraum leben konnte...

Oh, stimmt, sie.

Sekunde, lag da wer in den Büschen von Nummer vier? Nett.

Grinsend stieg Freya aus ihrem Auto aus und sah sich ein weiteres Mal um. Und beschloss komplett nebenbei, dass ihr Garten verwildern würde (Bis auf einen kleinen Kräutergarten hinter dem Haus, aber das war im Moment egal. Der Garten war hässlich und sie wollte ihn ganz hübsch haben.). Der Junge, zumindest glaubte sie, dass das ein Junge war, kein Mädchen würde ihre Haare so verfilzen lassen, egal, wie goldig das eigentlich aussah, bewegte sich minimal und sie unterdrückte ein Lachen, als das Fenster aufgerissen wurde – Es verging ihr im nächsten Moment, als das Pferdegesicht dem armen Kind beinahe den Kopf mit der Bratpfanne von den Schultern trennte. Er schien, tatsächlich, männlich, nicht wirklich beeindruckt davon und reagierte ziemlich schnell, sodass Freya leise ausatmete und beschloss, die Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen.

„Hallo Nachbarn!"

Zwei Köpfe fuhren herum und während der Junge, verdammt, das war _DER_ Junge, sie misstrauisch musterte und sie sah, wie unfassbar müde er aussah, setzte die Frau sofort ein ziemlich krankhaft süßliches Lächeln auf.

„Oh, sind Sie die neue Nachbarin, die das Haus vom alten Mr Sander gekauft hat?"

Sie wurde gemustert und der Frau gefror das Lächeln. Nun, sie hatte sich auch nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich irgendwie hübsch zu machen, einfach, weil sie fünf Stunden in ihrem Auto gesessen hatte und es da lieber bequem hatte. Ach, nein, es waren neun Stunden, sie hatte doch glatt den Stau vergessen. Somit sah sie eigentlich aus, als wäre sie gerade erst aufgestanden, hätte sich irgendwas übergeworfen und wäre dann so in ihr Auto gestiegen. Freya hatte auch feststellen dürfen, dass Autofahren in Flip Flops sehr unbequem war – also war sie gerade barfuß. Es war Sommer, da durfte sie das. Zurück zum Thema.

„Jep, der alte Herr wollte sein Haus weghaben, wenn er schon ins Altenheim zog und da seine Kinder kleine Mistkerle sind, hat er es verkauft. Die Gegend ist... nett.", da, keine Schimpfwörter, „Ich entschuldige mein Aussehen, ich bin seit heute früh um vier unterwegs und um die Uhrzeit ist mir eigentlich alles egal."

Sie hatte sogar Zähne Putzen vergessen. Hoppla.

„Oh, das ist nicht schlimm, Miss...?"

„Verzeihung! Freya Hawkins! Freut mich.", sie streckte ihre Hand aus und zuckte beinahe zusammen, als sich die knochige Hand der Frau um ihre eigene schloss.

„Petunia Dursley."

„Und du bist?", Freya grinste den Jungen an.

„Harry Potter.", die Stimme war leise und erzwungen und Freya konnte schon ihren Beschützerinstinkt spüren. Verdammt, was der Kleine goldig.

Sie wollte seine Haare wuscheln.

Es wurde langsam schon ein Zwang. Und wer war sie, da dagegen zu handeln?

„Hallo, Harry! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!", verdammt, nix mit verfilztem Haar! Das war ja super weich! Sie wollte den Jungen haben!

Und er errötete und Freya war endgültig hin und weg.

„Nun, ich muss jetzt auspacken, ich bin sicher, wir laufen uns noch über den Weg."

Sie machte sich aus dem Staub, bevor sie sich blamieren konnte.

In der Tür wandte sie sich erneut um und beobachtete, wie die Frau den Jungen in das Haus scheuchte.

„Harry Potter, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sie lief Petunia Dursley zwei Mal über den Weg. In drei Tagen und am dritten war sie deswegen nicht draußen, weil sie ihre Talismane aufgehängt hatte und die Runen gezeichnet hatte – oh, und beim Meditieren eingeschlafen war.

Und nun war sie zum Tee bei Familie Dursley eingeladen (Die restlichen Nachbarn beobachteten sie noch und sie fühlte sich verdammt oft wie auf dem Präsentierteller) und diesmal sah sie sogar präsentabel aus.

Sie hoffte nur, dass der Krieg mit ihren Haaren es wert war.

Ein... Okay, was genau war das? Ein Wal? Ein Junge? Klops gab es auch noch... Ein Irgendwas, was nach einem blonden Jungen aussah, öffnete die Tür und bat sie herein, sie hatte ernsthaft Mühe, höflich zu bleiben, aber schon im nächsten Moment war da Petunia und rief sie in ein Wohnzimmer.

Da wurde sie erst einmal von einer Lawine an Strandbällen mit Myriaden von verschiedenen Hüten überschwemmt und verdammt, sie durfte nicht lachen!

Die Tür zum Garten war offen und frische Sommerluft kam herein, Dudley Dursley, wie Petunia ihn vorstellte, setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Mein Mann ist bei der Arbeit, deswegen kann er heute nicht hier sein."

„Wo ist denn Harry?", sie sah sich neugierig um. Absolut nichts wies auf eine weitere Person hin, die eigentlich hier leben sollte.

„Der Bengel? In seinem Zimmer."

„Ich sage ihm mal schnell Hallo, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben.", Freya stand auf, „Wohin eigentlich?"

Petunia hob eine Augenbraue, „Die Treppe hoch, das letzte Zimmer links."

„Danke, Petunia."

Sie lief die Treppe hoch und trat begeistert auf die knarzende Stufe - zweimal. Sie war cool. Oben angekommen klopfte sie an die genannte Tür und lächelte den Jungen an, der scheinbar hundemüde die Tür öffnete, „Hallo, Harry. Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

„Die neue Nachbarin. Was wollen Sie?"

Misstrauen.

Nun, wenn ihre Beobachtungen stimmten, dann war das absehbar. Verdammt, sie würde ewig brauchen, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie musste mit dem Meister reden.

Dringend.

Sie wuschelte erneut durch sein Haar und lächelte, „Jetzt gerade? Einfach Hallo sagen. Ich lass dich dann in Ruhe, okay?"

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Petunia ganz passablen Tee machte. Und der Kuchen war auch nicht schlecht, zwar bei Weitem nicht so herrlich wie der von Karin, aber dennoch wunderbar.

„Nun, was bringt Sie in unsere kleine Gemeinschaft?"

Freya hätte beinahe gelacht, wenn die Frau wüsste...

So musste sie wohl oder übel ihre bereitgelegte Geschichte erzählen, „Ich musste weg von Zuhause. Mein ach so wunderbarer Exfreund hat mich vor dem Altar stehen lassen und allen ziemlich viel Mist erzählt von wegen, ich hätte ihn betrogen. Dabei war er der Mistkerl, der fremdgegangen ist. Einer seiner Liebhaberinnen hat es mir erzählt und hat mir dann geholfen, ihn dranzukriegen, aber in der Stadt bleiben konnte ich nun doch nicht. Und dann habe ich im Internet bemerkt, dass Mister Sanders sein Haus verkauft und bin hierher."

„Wie kann dieser Mann nur! Sie sind eine wunderschöne Frau! Was denkt er sich dabei, Sie einfach so zu verletzen!"

Wurf, Treffer, versenkt, sie hatte es abgekauft.

„Wir waren seit 12 Jahren zusammen und ich bin leider unfruchtbar, deshalb war da der Plan gewesen, zu adoptieren, wir hatten alles schon geplant gehabt und jetzt... Das."

Sie seufzte theatralisch und dachte an etwas Trauriges – voilà! Schon hatte sie Tränen.

„Was für ein Schuft! Männer wie er gehören kastriert!"

Als Petunia sie in die Arme nahm, hätte Freya beinahe gegrinst.

Also, ging doch.


End file.
